Rentre dans le rang de ceux qui marchent droit
by MiaZabiniNott
Summary: Je m'appelle Mia d'Angelo. Mes deux frères, ma sœur et moi avons fuit notre Italie natale et notre famille, à la solde d'un fanatique. Nous avons traversé l'Europe du Sud au Nord pour nous réfugier en Angleterre. Et demain, nous rentrons tous les quatre à Poudlard. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. Prologue

La famille d'Angelo, la mienne, fait partie des grandes familles de l'aristocratie sorcière italienne. Comme la quasi totalité de l'aristocratie, mes parents, Giulio et Gloria d'Angelo, ont des valeurs assez … conservatrices dirons-nous (pour ne pas dire totalement dépassées). Ils travaillent pour un espèce de gourou aux idées arriérées qui considère que tuer tous ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec lui ou tous ceux qu'il estime indigne de vivre est une solution. Enfin, mes parents disent qu'ils _travaillent pour_, mais personnellement, je trouve que _assujettis à_ ou _soumis à_ est une bien meilleure représentation de la réalité.

Moi, c'est Mia, j'ai 16 ans et je suis l'aînée de la fratrie. Je ressemble à n'importe quelle italienne lambda : 1 mètre 60, longs cheveux bruns et yeux marrons foncés.

Viennent ensuite Ugo et Elisa, 15 ans. Ils sont jumeaux. Bon, sincèrement, à part la date de naissance, ils n'ont quasiment rien en commun. Elisa est aussi blonde aux yeux marrons qu'Ugo est brun aux yeux bleus. L'une est un cerveau et l'autre une vraie tête brûlée.

Puis le dernier de la famille, Alessandro, 13 ans. Physiquement parlant, c'est mon clone : aussi brun que moi, ses yeux aussi foncés que les miens. Ce gosse est la patience incarné.

Nous sommes tous les quatre étudiants à l'Alta Accademia di Magia BelSole, la Haute Académie de Magie italienne. Enfin, _étions_ devrai-je dire.

En effet, il y a quelques semaines j'ai mis mon plan à exécution. Un plan que j'ai mûri plusieurs mois. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre, j'ai hésité, je me suis traitée de folle, puis finalement, je l'ai fait. Avec l'aide d'une amie, j'ai fabriqué du Polynectar en douce. J'en ai rapporté quatre fioles chez moi. Un matin, quand les parents sont allés "travailler" j'ai réveillé mes frères et sœurs et expliqué mon plan. Ils ont hésité longtemps. Très longtemps. Tellement longtemps que je me suis mise à flipper. Puis ils ont dit oui. J'ai sorti les 4 fioles de Polynectar et quatre mèches de cheveux. On a bu. Et on s'est enfuit, loin de notre famille malsaine, loin de ce gourou cinglé à l 'influence grandissante, loin de notre Italie chérie.

On a traversé l'Italie, puis la France, avant d'arriver en Angleterre, à Londres plus précisément.

Un vieil homme avec une immense barbe blanche et des lunettes en forme de demie-lune est venu nous voir. Albus Dumbledore si ma mémoire est bonne. Nous avons discuté, longtemps.

Et bientôt, mes frères, ma sœur et moi, nous rentrons tous les quatre à Poudlard. _Per il meglio e il peggio_.

* * *

Per il meglio e il peggio = Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

Avis ? Idées ? Suggestion ? Orthographe ? Dites-moi tout ! (Le bouton review ne mord pas).  
Mia


	2. Benvenuto

Aujourd'hui, je rentre à Poudlard, avec Ugo, Elisa et Alessandro.

Je stresse. Pourtant je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je pense que c'est la décision la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais pris de ma vie. Et le courage n'est pas ma qualité principale. Depuis que nous nous sommes enfuis d'Italie, Ugo, Elisa, Alessandro et moi habitons dans un petit village qui s'appelle Pré-Au-Lard, plus précisément aux Trois Balais, une auberge tenue par Madame Rosmerta, une amie de Dumbledore. Toutes nos fournitures respectives nous ont été apporté directement.

Une diligence nous amène à Poudlard. Elle remonte une longue route qui contourne un immense lac noir qui s'étend à perte de vue. L'eau vient caresser lentement ses berges et se retire délicatement avant de recommencer inlassablement. La route se termine devant des grilles de fer forgé ornées de sangliers ailés.

Nous ne parlons pas, l'angoisse est trop importante même si la présence de mes frères et ma sœur me rassure. De toute façon, je suis l'aînée et je dois montrer que tout va bien. Si je laisse l'inquiétude percer mon masque d'assurance, je sais que Ugo, Eli et Aless paniqueront. Et puis, c'est un peu à cause de, non ! grâce à moi que nous sommes là. Après tout, nous sommes toujours des fugitifs. Ça ne fait que quelque jour que nous sommes en Angleterre. J'essaie de ne pas penser à ce qui se passe ne Italie, la réaction de nos parents et de la famille d'Angelo au complet.

La diligence s'arrête. Dumbledore se trouve à coté du portail. On descend de la diligence et nous dirigeons vers lui.

"Avete fatto un buon viaggio ? nous demande-t-il en italien.

\- Sì,grazie, répondis-je, une fois la surprise passée (depuis quand parle-t-il italien?!)

\- Venite, vi accompagno al castello."

Nous lui emboîtons le pas. L'imposant château se dresse devant nous, et déploie toute sa splendeur du haut de ses hautes tours.

Dumbledore, lui, nous explique le fonctionnement de l'école, les quatre maisons notamment. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Je tique au mot Répartition. Parce que ça veut dire qu'il y a un risque que qu'Ugo, Eli, Aless et moi soyons séparés.

Je franchis les immenses portes en bois du château à la suite de Dumbledore, Alessandro, Elisa et Ugo sur mes talons. Nous nous retrouvons dans le hall. Des niches sont creusées dans ses murs et pour abriter les grands sabliers qui comptabilisent les points de chaque maison. A gauche, les rubis de Gryffondor et les émeraudes de Serpentard font face aux saphirs de Serdaigle et aux topazes de Poufsouffle, à droite. Nos pas résonnent sur le sol en marbre.

Dumbledore nous conduit dans une petite pièce attenante.

"Le professeur McGonagall viendra vous chercher dans quelques minutes. Vous serez répartis après les premières années.

Il nous laisse seul dans cette pièce. De l'autre côté de la porte retentissent des GRYFFONDOR ! SERDAIGLE ! ponctués d'applaudissements. Je remarque qu'Alessandro est vraiment très pâle. Je le prend dans mes bras. Il a 13 ans mais je le couve encore.

"Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je lui chuchote.

\- Et si on n'est pas ensemble ? me demande-t-il, la voix tremblante.

\- ça ira. A l'Académie BelSole on a jamais été ensemble. Et ici, personne ne nous connais, le nom d'Angelo ne signifie rien ici. C'est l'occasion de repartir à zéro, je dis, autant à son attention qu'à celle des jumeaux.

\- Et être des gens ... normaux ? Avec des amis normaux ?

\- Oui, être des personnes normales avec des amis normaux."

La porte s'ouvrit. Une femme de haute taille, à l'aspect plutôt sévère entra, le professeur McGonagall certainement. Elle est coiffée d'un chignon bien serré et elle porte des lunettes carrées et une robe vert émeraude

"Par ici. Vous allez être répartis. Quand j'appelle votre nom, vous vous asseyez sur le tabouret et le mettez le Choixpeau sur votre tête.", expliqua-t-elle en les guidant vers une salle immense.

Mon cœur s'accélère d'un coup. Tout va se jouer maintenant. Toute l'école est là. Des centaines d'étudiants nous fixent avec des regards curieux. Mais je fais bonne figure, pour rassurer mes cadets plus qu'autre chose.

"D'Angelo Alessandro !"

Je sers une dernière fois la main de mon petit frère. Extrêmement pâle, il s'avance vers le tabouret et coiffe le Choixpeau.

Quelques secondes passent puis …

"POUFSOUFFLE !"

Explosion d'applaudissements depuis une table occupée pas des étudiants vêtus de jaune et noir.

Alessandro se dirige vers eux. Un étudiant plus âgé et souriant, un insigne sur le, torse lui fais signe de venir s'installer à côté de lui.

"D'Angelo Elisa !"

Ma blondissime petite sœur se sépare à regret de son jumeau et s'installe à son tour sur le tabouret.

"SERDAIGLE !"

La table des bleus et bronzes, vu d'où proviennent les applaudissements les plus nourris.

"D'Angelo Ugo !"

Je me retrouve seule alors qu'Ugo se dirige vers le tabouret.

"GRYFFONDOR !"

La table des Rouges et Or explose de joie et accueille mon frère à bras ouvert.

"D'Angelo Mia !"

Oh Merlin ! C'est mon tour. Seule ma fierté m'empêche de faire demi-tour et me barrer. Mes jambes tremblent tandis que j'avance, et mon cœur bat un chouïa trop vite. Et ce maudit tabouret semble à des milliers de kilomètres de moi. Enfin j'arrive à destination et met ce chapeau rapiécé sur ma tête. Aussitôt, une petite voix se faufile dans mon esprit.

"Mia D'Angelo. Huuum... Tu ne seras pas un choix aussi facile que le reste de ta fratrie. Tu es forte et plus courageuse que tu ne le pense. Il faut vraiment beaucoup de courage pour faire ce que tu as fait. Gryffondor pourrait te convenir. Mais ton intelligence et ton envie viscérale de faire tes preuve et de t'éloigner du chemin familial son supérieures à ton courage. Pour toi, ce sera …

SERPENTARD !"

J'enlève le Choixpeau. Les applaudissements sont biiiiiiien plus discrets que pour Ugo, Eli et Aless. A part la table des verts et argents, tout le monde applaudit du bout des doigts, voire me hue. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas tombée chez les plus appréciés de l'école.

Une fille de mon âge je suppose, me fait signe de venir à côté d'elle.

"Je m'appelle Pansy, Pansy Parkinson, me dit une petite brune, ses cheveux noir coupés au carré, un air supérieur scotché au visage. Avec son petit nez retroussé, elle ressemble à un pékinois.

\- Milicent, marmonne sa voisine, son visage caché derrière un rideau de cheveux châtain.

\- Là, reprit Pansy en me désignant un grand blond, c'est Drago, mon copain.

Le-dit Drago se tourna vers elle, un sourcil levé l'air de dire "elle est sérieuse là ?". Bon apparemment, sur leur couple, ils ont pas l'air sur la même longueur d'onde. Je retiens un sourire qui serait malvenu dans la conversation. Par contre, un grand Noir à côté de lui ne retint pas son ricanement. Puis il se tourne vers moi :

"Mia d'Angelo ? Sei italiana ? me demande-t-il dans un italien parfait sans aucun accent.

\- Oui, comme toi apparemment, je lui réponds dans la même langue.

\- Anglo-Italien, précise-t-il.Mère anglaise, père italien. Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini.

\- Enchantée

\- Tu as étudié à l'Alta Accademia di Magia BelSole ?

\- Sì.

Il me sourit, et je lui souris en retour. Je l'aime bien lui. Pansy, Milicent, Drago et les autres nous regardent bizarrement. Ils ne doivent pas comprendre un traître mot de la conversation.

Même si j'ai atterri dans la maison la plus détestée de l'école, même si je suis séparée d'Ugo, Eli et Aless, je suis à Poudlard, loin des fous de ma famille.

* * *

Est-ce que, pour les passages en italien, vous voulez que je les traduise ou pas ?

Si vous avez des avis, critiques, questions, suggestions, problèmes, le bouton review est là pour vous et je me ferai une joie de vous répondre !

Mia


	3. Drago Malefoy

La Grande Salle est magnifique, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à l'admirer.

On commence à dîner. J'ai le ventre noué. Je picore plus qu'autre chose. Je sens des regards braqués sur moi. J'essaie de repérer Ugo de là où je suis, mais c'est un peu compliqué, sa la table étant à l'opposé de la mienne. Mas je ne me fait pas trop de souci pour lui. Alessandro m'inquiète plus. Je l'aperçois entre deux têtes. Il a l'air de boire les paroles de l'étudiant à côté de lui, celui qui lui avait fait signe. A la table en face de la mienne, Elisa se ronge les ongles, signe d'une extrême nervosité.

Dans tous les cas, il y a une meilleure ambiance là où ils sont que là où je suis. Pansy ne parle plus depuis que son "copain" blond l'a sèchement remballée. Ça a jeté un froid. J'ai pas faim. La nourriture anglaise, c'est pas ce que je préfère.

Le repas touche à sa fin. Le blond et Pansy guident les premières années jusqu'à la salle commune. Blaise me rejoint. Pendant qu'on marche avec les autres Serpentards, il m'explique comment fonctionne cette maison. J'ai retenu 9 choses :

\- Le blond, Drago, son meilleur ami, est le chef

\- Tous les autres nous détestent

\- Ne jamais contredire Drago

\- Toujours faire honneur à la réputation des Serpentards

\- Toujours faire ce que Drago demande

\- Ne jamais adresser la parole aux autres maisons sauf pour les insulter

\- Toujours faire sentir à Drago qu'il est le meilleur

\- Ne jamais adresser la parole à Drago sauf s'il vient nous voir

\- Toujours écouter Drago quand il parle

Je regarde Blaise, incrédule.

"Sérieusement ?!

-_ Sì_.."

Il hausse les épaule comme pour dire "j'y peux rien". Je soupire. Nous arrivons dans ce qui semble être les cachots de l'école. Sympa.

"Ce sont des règles tacites. On est deux à s'en foutre royalement.

\- Toi et … ?

\- Et Théo. Le grand brun là, m'indique-t-il d'un geste de la main. Son vrai prénom c'est Théodore, mais chut ! il déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

\- Et bien on sera trois.

\- Mia ..."

Je ne lui répondit pas. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour qu'un pseudo dictateur m'impose sa loi.

Je passe avec les autres la porte qui masque la Salle Commune des Serpentards. C'est une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond en pierre, illuminée par de la lumière verte. Elle est aussi éclairée par des lampes rondes et verdâtres suspendues à des chaînes. Elle a également une cheminée et quelques fauteuils en cuir noir. Elle est décorée avec des crânes et autres objets semblables, ce qui, vous en conviendrez, ne lui donne pas une atmosphère très chaleureuse.

A peine rentrés tous les élèves s'éparpillent vers leurs dortoirs. Avant que j'ai pu faire un seule geste un voix retenti derrière moi :

" Eh l'italienne ! "

Je me retourne. Drago évidemment. Qui d'autre. Assis dans un fauteuil entouré de Pansy, Milicent, Blaise et de deux gorilles. La seule image qui me vient à l'esprit à ce moment là est un roi entouré de sa Cour. Théodore est un peu plus loin mais suit attentivement ce qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

"Oui ?

\- Viens là", m'ordonne-t-il.

Je pince les lèvres mais me dirige malgré tout vers lui. Autant en finir maintenant. Il me jauge de son regard métallique. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un tribunal. Mal-à-l'aise, je rejette mes lourds cheveux brun en arrière.

"Tes origines ?

\- Italiennes, je lui répond en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne parle pas de ces origines là.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, rétorque-t-il, glacial.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu pense. Seuls les Sangs-Purs sont dignes d'étudier à Serpentard. Mais vu que tu refuses de répondre, tu ne dois pas l'être. Tu n'as donc rien a faire ici. Retourne dans ton pays."

Choquée. Je suis juste choquée. Et je commence à être réellement en colère. De quel droit se permettait-il de dire ça ?! Je pensais qu'après être partie d'Italie, je n'entendrais plus jamais parler de cette idéologie de supériorité du Sang.

"Drago ! Fous lui la paix."

C'est Blaise qui intervient. Mais je suis à mille lieues de la conversation. Je commençais mon année de la pire des façons possible.

"C'est pas en l'agressant comme ça que tu auras des réponses. Je t'ai connu plus subtil.

\- En plus je comprends rien à ce qu'elle dit avec son accent merdique.

\- Drago ! Dois-je te rappeler d'où vient "Zabini" ?"

Je n'entends pas la fin de leur conversation. J'ai déjà fait demi-tour et suis sortie de la Salle Commune. Toutes mes belles certitudes sur une vie meilleure ici, en Angleterre, commencent à s'effondrer lentement. Je pensais que les anglais étaient un peuple au sang froid, calme et ouverts aux étrangers, contrairement à nous autres, les italiens, peuple à sang chaud très expansif : nous pour parlons fort, nous exprimons beaucoup avec les mains, et nous emportons souvent.

J'entends des pas derrière moi. Je devine que c'est Blaise qui me rattrape.

"_Vieni_" , me dit-il doucement.

Je ne l'écoute pas et je continue ma route.

"Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Drago qui tu étais. Les d'Angelo sont pourtant une famille très influente en Italie, poursuit-il

\- Tais toi ! sifflais-je entre mes dents serrées en faisant brutalement volte-face.

\- J'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi tu as préféré te mettre tous les Serpentards à dos plutôt que de répondre à sa question. Il t'aurai laissée tranquille après, se défend Blaise, surpris par ma réaction.

\- Plus un mot sur tout ça ici !

\- Personne ne comprend ce qu'on dit, tu sais. Écoute, me dit-il en me prenant par les épaules, tous les Serpentards vont te mener la vie dure maintenant. Je suis actuellement ton seul soutien ici. C'est pas pace que c'est mon meilleur ami que je cautionne tout ce qu'il fait.

\- Toi écoute moi ! Je suis en Angleterre pour une bonne raison. Je ne parle pas de ma famille pour cette même raison. Et je suis à Serpentard pour aussi pour cette raison. Tout est lié, c'est la seule chose que je peux te dire. Peut être qu'un jour tu auras les détails.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand je te ferai suffisamment confiance pour mettre ces informations entre tes mains. Où quand je ne pourrais plus continuer.

\- Plus continuer à faire quoi ?

\- _Basta_ ! m'exclamais-je. Le sujet est clos."

Je vois bien que Blaise n'a aucune envie de clore le sujet mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix. Je retourne vers notre Salle Commune en le laissant sur place.

"Attend ! Lance-t-il. A ta place, je ne rentrerai pas toute seule dans la Salle Commune.

\- Et tu te proposes pour faire le garde du corps ? je lui demande, sceptique.

\- C'est un peu ça l'idée, oui."

Effectivement, il me raccompagne jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Il me lance un discret "_Buona notte_", puis s'éclipse dans le dortoir des garçons. Je me rend dans le mien. Fort heureusement, il est vide. Je barricade mon lit avec des dizaines de sorts de protection. Je préfère éviter toute surprise désagréable demain matin. Je me met en pyjama et me glisse dans mes draps. Mes dernières pensées sont pour Ugo, Elisa et Alessandro. J'espère que leur rentrée s'est mieux passée que la mienne.

* * *

Je pense que cette fic ne durera qu'une dizaine de chapitres (je suis toujours à même de changer d'avis hein ^^) et ceci pour une raison : je me lasse très vite des choses. Je sais, c'est pas cool. Je commence toujours mes fic' ou OS grâce à une scène forte que j'ai rêvée (en général) et après je tisse autour... et je fini par immanquablement me lasser.

J'attend vos avis/critiques/remarques/suggestions/corrections (rayez les mentions inutiles) avec impatience.

Mia


	4. Confidenze

J'ai pas envie de me lever ce matin. J'ai pas le courage d'affronter les autres. Je glisse un œil vers le autres lits. Pansy et Milicent dorment encore. Je me lève et m'habille discrètement, prend mes affaires et descend dans la Grande Salle.

Je m'installe au bout de la table des Serpentards. Je fixe les portes au cas où Eli, Aless ou Ugo arrive.

"Tu manges pas ?"

Théo s'installe en face de moi. Je le regarde d'un air méfiant. Il comprend tout de suite.

"Je te ferai rien t'inquiète. Je suis un minimum civilisé. Et puis, tu m'as impressionné. Tenir tête à Malefoy comme ça, je dis bravo ! Pour en revenir à ma question initiale : tu manges pas ?  
\- Les petits déjeuners anglais, c'est pas franchement ce que je préfère, je lui répond en me détendant un peu.  
\- ça ressemble à quoi un petit déjeuner italien ?  
\- T'as une boisson chaude, un vrai café italien en principe sinon lait ou thé, avec des biscuits ou pain beurré et confiture, des viennoiseries..., je lui explique en bavant à moitié rien qu'en y pensant.  
\- Et donc le bacon, les œufs, les saucisses, ça ne te plaît pas ? m'interroge-t-il, amusé.  
\- Si, mais pas le matin quoi, je rétorque en riant.  
\- _Buongiorno_ ! nous interrompt la voix de Blaise.  
\- _Ciao anche a te_, je lui répond.  
\- 'lut, marmonne Théo.  
\- Vous parliez de quoi ?  
\- De mon cappuccino matinal inexistant ici, soupirais-je.  
\- Han cappucciiiiiiiino !" gémit Blaise en s'affalant sur la table.

J'éclate de rire. On se comprend bien sur ce coup là. Je repère Alessandro. Je me lève et vais le voir.

"Hey, ça va ?  
\- Mia ! Ça va et toi ?"

Je discute quelques minutes avec lui. Tout à l'air de bien se passer.

"Dégage de là sale Serpentard, me crache un Poufsouffle en me bousculant.  
\- Je parle à mon frère, je peux ou c'est interdit ? "

Sans attendre sa réponse à ma question purement rhétorique, j'échange encore deux-trois mots avec mon frère avant de regagner ma table. Je ne tiens pas à lui porter préjudice au sein de sa maison.

"Tu sais, ils sont entre de bonnes mains là où ils sont, me dit Blaise quand je me rassois à côté de lui.

\- Ça marche pas comme chez nous. Ils sont sous la protection des préfets. Pas comme ici. Ça serai plutôt à eux de s'inquiéter pour toi, ajoute Théo.  
\- Mais heureusement, Théo et moi sommes là !  
\- Aller, en cours !"

Je suis Blaise et Théo jusqu'en cours de métamorphose. Malefoy et le reste de sa cour arrivent en retard.

La journée se déroule lentement.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, les jour s'écouleront les uns après les autres. Doucement. La clique de Malefoy n'a toujours rien tenté. Blaise et Théo sont toujours à mes côtés pour éviter que les choses dérapent.

Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, nous formons une sorte de trio. Blaise s'éloigne peu à peu du groupe de Malefoy et est de plus en plus avec Théo et moi.

Nous discutions, dans notre refuge, la Salle sur Demande.

"Tu ne traînes plus avec Malefoy, Zabini ? demande Théo.  
\- Plus vraiment... On a des points de vue divergents sur certains sujets. Je ne dis rien pour ne pas me le mettre à dos.  
\- Sur quels sujet ?" je lui demande.

Blaise hésite. Il n'a pas l'air prêt à parler.

"On va faire un deal, proposais-je pour le pousser à se confier. Tu nous parles de ça et moi … moi je vous explique pourquoi je suis en Angleterre et pourquoi je n'ai pas répondu à Malefoy le jour de la rentrée.

\- D'accord."

Blaise prend une inspiration puis se lance.

"Comme vous le savez, Drago a des idées très arrêtées concernant la pureté du Sang et la supériorité des Sangs-Pur. (Acquiescement de Théo et moi). Et depuis quelque temps, je réfléchi à tout ça et … et je suis de moins en moins d'accord avec lui.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demande Théo  
\- Par exemple Granger. Cette fille est née-moldue. Sa famille n'a pas une once de magie dans les veines ! Et pourtant, c'est la sorcière la plus brillante que j'ai jamais vue. Elle a une telle puissance ! Elle est capable de lancer les sortilèges les plus difficiles, de réussir les métamorphoses les plus complexes ! Même nous les Sangs-Pur qui baignons dans la magie depuis toujours on galère ! Tout ce qui touche à la magie à l'air tellement simple pour elle et pourtant elle ne la connaît et ne l'utilise que depuis 6 ans ! Elle a eu tout un monde, tout un mode de vie, des dizaines de sortilèges basiques à apprendre ! Elle a dû assimiler en quelques semaines ce que nous les Sangs-Pur nous connaissons depuis notre naissance ! Et malgré ce handicap, elle nous dépasse tous sans exception !"

Théo et moi étions particulièrement impressionnés par le discours de Blaise. C'est vrai que Granger à elle seule démontait tous les arguments de la Suprématie des Sangs-Pur.

"T'as raison, acquiesça Théo. C'est pour ça que Malefoy fait une espèce d'obsession bizarre sur elle. Elle l'oblige à remettre en question tout ce qu'on lui à inculqué depuis sa naissance. Granger est l'exact contraire de sa vision d'un moldu. Et puis, Finch-Fletchley et les frères Crivey sont aussi des nés-moldus et c'est pas non plus les derniers des crétins.  
\- Et j'ai fais d'autres recherches à la bobliothèque pour que ma Théorie Granger tienne la route, continua Blaise. Et vous savez quoi ? La mère de Dumbledore lui-même, Kendra Dumbledore est une née-moldue. Lily Evans, la mère de Potter aussi, et elle est décrite dans les bouquins et par les profs qu'elle a eu comme une sorcière particulièrement douée. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?  
\- Je vois parfaitement bien. Ça détruit encore plus les idéaux de Suprématie des Sangs-Pur, commenta Théo.  
\- T'as essayé de retourner le problème dans l'autre sens ? demandais-je à Blaise.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- De voir si les caractéristiques que Malefoy prête aux Sangs-Pur correspondent à la réalité. Est-ce que les Sangs-Pur que vous connaissez sont réellement plus doués que les autres ou pas ?  
\- Crabbe, Goyle, Longdubat, Flint, Parkinson, les sœurs Greengrass et Bulstrode sont des Sangs-Pur et on ne peut pas franchement dire que ce sont des lumières, ricana Théo.  
\- C'est sûr, approuva Blaise. Par contre, les Malefoy, les Black, les Nott, les Ollivander, les Fawley et les Zabini sont plutôt doués, sans vouloir lancer des fleurs à qui que ce soit. Après les autres, les Weasley, les Croupton, les Abbot ont un niveau relativement normal. Cependant, les Avery, Rosier, Rowle, Travers, Lestrange, Selwyn, entre autres, ont acquis une puissance remarquable grâce à plusieurs années d'entraînement acharné.  
\- Donc on est bien d'accord que tout cela prouve que Malefoy est le premier des crétins, mais je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que tu ne partages pas son avis est un problème, dis-je.  
\- Le problème c'est qu'en ce moment, en Angleterre, un mage noir est entrain de revenir, m'explique Blaise. Il est obsédé par la pureté du sang. Il est convaincu de la Suprématie des Sangs-Pur. Il tue, torture ou enlève tous ceux qui ne sont pas des Sangs-Pur : des Sangs-Mélé et surtout des nés-moldu ainsi que "traîtres à leur sang", des Sangs-Pur qui sont contre ses idées, comme les Weasley par exemple. Son objectif suprême est de, je cite "purifier le monde des sorciers de toute la vermine Sang-de-Bourbe qui le gangrène", précisa Blaise. Et il a, disons, des fidèles. Drago et sa famille font partie des plus impliqué dans cette cause, si on peut appeler ça une cause. C'est pour ça qu'il est adulé par les Serpentards et haït par les autres. Plusieurs élèves de Poudlard ont perdu des proches ou de la famille à cause d'eux. Je me vois mal me pointer et dire à Drago "Bon mec, t'es bien sympa, mais tes idées, moi je suis pas du tout d'accord et je vais te prouver par A + B que ce sont des conneries". Je signe mon arrêt de mort si je fais ça. Et je deviens un traître à mon sang par la même occasion. Voilà, conclu Blaise.  
\- Effectivement, tu es dans une situation ... délicate", confirmais-je.

Et si tu savais à quel point je te comprend, pensais-je.

"A toi maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches depuis la rentrée. _Chi sei veramente, Mia D'Angelo_ ?" 

* * *

Voilà, je poste un chapitre maintenant car pendant quelques jours, je rentre chez moi. Je n'aurai plus trop le temps d'écrire.  
J'espère que ça vous à plus :) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions ! ;p

Mia


	5. Potter

Je ne peux plus reculer, il faut que je parle maintenant. Une parole est une parole.

« Bon, je suppose que je vais commencer par la base de la base. Mes frères, ma sœur et moi faisons partie de la famille des d'Angelo. C'est une grande famille _aristocratica italiana_, Sang-purs, avec tout ce que ça inclus. »

Théo et Blaise me lancèrent un regard entendu, comprenant sans mal ce qui se cache derrière cela.

" Nous étions scolarisées à l'_Alta accademia di magia BelSole_. On avait une vie normale, des amis, des petites embrouilles, des réconciliations, comme tout le monde quoi. En Italie, en ce moment, et depuis plusieurs années, émerge un sorcier, qui se fait appeler l'_Imperatore_, l'empereur. Personne ne connait sa véritable identité. Il veut faire régner les Sangs-Purs en maitre, en tuant les Sang-mélés et les Nés-moldus, ou en les réduisant en esclavage. L'intégralité de l'_aristocrazia_ ou presque est acquise à sa cause. Mes parents en font partie. »

Dans un tic nerveux, je saisis une mèche de cheveux que j'entortille frénétiquement entre mes doigts.

« Au début des vacances d'été, mes parents m'ont convoquée. Ils souhaitaient me faire rentrer dans les rangs de _l'Imperatore_ sous peu. Ma _situazione_ a commencé à devenir bancale. Je ne voulais pas, mais ... mais refuser, c'est signer son arrêt de mort. Je savais pas quoi faire, je me sentais coincée. J'avais 16 ans, mais je voulais pas mourir, ni qu'ils s'en prennent à mes frères et sœur pour faire pression sur moi. J'ai toujours essayé de les tenir relativement éloignés de tout ça, enchaînant mensonges sur mensonges pour expliquer pourquoi les parents nous disaient qu'ils allaient travailler alors qu'ils nous avaient toujours dit que le travail était bon pour le bas-peuple, pourquoi ils rentraient parfois avec les vêtements tâchés, pourquoi des gens disparaissaient ... Mais bon, ils ont quand même fini par comprendre. Enfin, Elisa a compris. Elle n'a pas atterri à Serdaigle pour rien. »

Je soupire.

« Enfin bref. Je savais pas comment me sortir de cette _situazione_. J'en ai parlé à ma meilleure amie, Lucia. Elle est entièrement fiable et loyale, et je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle. Nous avons toutes les deux élaboré un plan, à la fois _semplice e complicato_. Elle a, dans sa chambre, fabriqué en toute discrétion du Polynectar avec les ingrédients que je lui ramenais quand mes parents s'absentaient pour « travailler ». Quand ça a été fini, je l'ai ramené discrètement chez moi. J'en ai parlé à Elisa, Ugo et Alessandro. Ils ont vraiment, vraiment, vraiment hésité. Tellement hésité que j'ai cru qu'ils allaient refuser. Finalement, ils ont dit oui. Le lendemain, mes parents sont allés « travailler ». On a pris le Polynectar et on est partis. On a traversé Bologna, Milano, on est arrivé en France par le Mont Blanc, puis on est passé par Lyon, Paris et Calais. On a franchi la Manche, puis on a traversé l'Angleterre par Londres, Birmingham et Manchester. On est finalement arrivé en Ecosse, où on est allés à Pré-Au-Lard en passant par Glasgow. »

Je m'interromps quelques secondes. Blaise et Théo me m'ont pas coupé une seule fois.

« Quand nous sommes arrivés à Pré-Au-Lard, on a été accueillis par Dumbledore. C'était bizarre, c'est comme s'il nous attendait en fait. Enfin bref. Il nous a amené chez Madame Rosemerta, aux Trois Balais. On est restés là jusqu'à la rentrée, sans oser sortir. Nos fournitures nous ont été apportée. Le jour de la rentrée, une diligence nous a amené jusqu'à Poudlard. On a été répartis et voilà. On en est là. »

Ma voix s'éteint lentement. Je me contente de rester les yeux rivés au sol, mes doigts toujours entortillant mes cheveux. Je me sens soulagée.

« Le problème, c'est que je pensais pas être confrontée au même problème ici. C'est pour ça que j'ai rien répondu à Malefoy quand il m'a demandé mon sang. Je voulais pas reparti dans ce cercle, dans ces histoires de sang. Et je voulais pas que mes parents puissent avoir un indice sur notre localisation actuelle. Je sais que s'ils nous retrouvent, c'est la mort quasi-assurée. Enfin, je suppose ... »

Je ramène mes jambes contre moi et pose mon menton sur mes genoux. Blaise se rapproche de moi et me serre dans ses bras. Théo, moins tactile, se contente se passer sa main dans mon dos pour me réconforter.

« Hey, on est là nous, on te laissera pas tomber », me dit Blaise.

« Ni toi, ni Ugo, ni Elisa, ni Alessandro », ajoute Théo.

Je leur souris. Heureusement qu'ils sont là.

* * *

Je suis presque en retard pour le cours de potion. Je descends rapidement les escaliers et marche à vive allure dans le couloir. Un attroupement de Gryffondors bloque le passage.

« Excusez-moi », je lance à la cantonade, espérant qu'ils s'écartent pour me laisser passer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? me lance agressivement Harry Potter.

« Simplement passer », je lui réponds, agacée. « Vous bloquez le passage. »

J'avance de quelques pas. Potter dégaine immédiatement sa baguette. Les conversations s'éteignent lentement, et tous observent ce qui se passe.

« Simplement passer ? Vous, les Serpentards, vous êtes toujours dans les sales coups », réplique-t-il, « toujours à chercher les problèmes ! ».

« Et là Potter, qui cherche les problèmes ? Lequel de nous deux est celui qui a la baguette pointée sur l'autre ? Lequel de nous deux est celui qui est désarmé ? Lequel de nous deux est celui qui est seul face à un groupe ? Lequel de nous deux a agressé l'autre en premier ? Je demande simplement de pouvoir passer pour aller en cours, je me retrouve avec une baguette contre la gorge. »

« Laisse-la passer Harry », murmure Granger en posant sa main sur son bras pour le faire baisser sa baguette. « Elle n'a rien fait ».

Il baisse lentement sa baguette et les Gryffondor s'écartent pour que je puisse passer.

« Merci », marmonnai-je, traversant rapidement le groupe hostile. « Au fait Potter », j'ajoute en me tournant vers lui, « quand tu arrêteras de mettre tous les Serpentard dans le même panier, t'apercevras peut-être qu'on ne fait pas tous partie de la bande de Malefoy. »

Je repars vers les cachots, sans attendre sa réponse, presque en courant pour essayer d'arriver le moins en retard possible, puisque ce fâcheux épisode avec les Gryffondors m'a fait perdre pas mal de temps. Je rentre à la hâte dans la salle de cours.

« Vous êtes en retard, Miss d'Angelo » me signale le professeur Rogue.

« Je sais, excusez-moi », je réponds avec d'aller m'asseoir à derrière Blaise et Théo.

« Tu étais où ? » me chuchote Blaise en se tournant vers moi.

« Problèmes avec les Gryffondors » je lui explique tout aussi discrètement. « Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure » j'ajoute en le voyant hausser les sourcils.

« Miss d'Angelo, déjà que vous êtes en retard, évitez en plus de perturber Mr. Zabini »

Je m'excuse platement, pour la seconde fois en moins d'une minute. La bande à Malefoy ricane. Nos relations ne se sont pas arrangées, bien au contraire.

Le cours passe à une lenteur hallucinante. Quand viens enfin la fin, je me précipite dehors, suivit de Blaise et Théo. Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, je leur raconte l'incident avec Harry Potter. Ils me répondent pas, mais je vois bien qu'ils sont agacés par ça.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Blaise, Théo et moi, comme d'habitude, allons voir Alessandro à la table des Poufsouffles. Je serre mon petit frère adoré dans mes bras, Blaise et Théo lui sourient, et nous parlons quelques minutes, sous les regards noirs de quelques Poufsouffles, mais aucun n'intervient, habitué que nous venions parler à l'un des leurs. Nous allons ensuite voir Elisa, chez les Serdaigles. Eux aussi ont appris à ne plus réagir en nous voyant approcher. Certains des amis d'Elisa vont même jusqu'à nous accorder un sourire, que nous leur rendons. Nous papotons tranquillement. Je vais ensuite voir Ugo, à Gryffondor. Ce sont les plus hostiles. J'ai l'impression de sentir Ugo m'échapper de plus en plus. Nous nous parlons de moins en moins et il s'arrange toujours pour faire tourner cours la conversation, à coup de réponses courtes et sèches à mes questions. Il s'éloigne toujours plus de moi, mais pas d'Aless et Elisa. J'ai peur que les Gryffondors lui bourrent le crâne d'idées sur les Serpentards. Il va falloir que lui et moi ayons une conversation sérieuse, seul à seule un de ces quatre. Avec éventuellement Elisa et Aless pour calmer le jeu, juste au cas où.

* * *

« ça m'écœure ! » je fulmine dans la Salle sur Demande. « Ugo me traite comme une Serpentarde lambda. Je suis sa sœur par Merlin ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » m'interroge Théo.

« Je suis allée lui parler. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne voulait aucun contact avec les Serpentards. Il a dit 'Vous, les Serpentards, vous êtes toujours dans les sales coups, toujours à chercher les problèmes'. »

« C'est pas ce que Potter t'avais dit ? »

« C'est mot pour mot ce que Potter m'avait dit. Exactement mot pour mot. Je serai presque pas surprise que Potter lui ait bourré le crâne d'idées. Ce mec, prétendu sauveur du monde, n'est finalement pas différents des autres, voire pire ».

« Pire ? » reprend Blaise.

« Tout le monde l'écoute, il a une grande influence sur les autres élèves. Personne ne remet en doute sa parole. Les rares fois où ça a été le cas, il s'est avéré qu'il avait raison. Si Potter dit que les Serpentards sont méchant, alors les Serpentards sont méchants. Point. Sœur ou pas sœur, visiblement, ça, on s'en fout ! Il dirait qu'il a vu un Jabberwocky*, tout le monde y croirait. »

« Un Jabberwocky, vraiment ? Ça existe ça ? »

« Bien sûr que non, sauf si tu t'appelles Luna Lovegood. Enfin bref, il est temps que Potter et moi ayons _una_ sérieuse _conversazione_. Je n'ai pas _tutto_ risqué _per venire in_ Angleterre pour me faire traiter de la sorte ! Si on est retrouvé, c'est sur moi que tout retombera, déjà parce que c'est mon idée de partir d'_Italia_, et ensuite parce qu'on dira que j'ai influencé ou menacé ou je ne sais quoi d'autre les plus jeunes pour les forcer à me suivre. C'est ma peau que je risque pour qu'on ait u_na vita migliore_ que ce qu'on aurait eu _in Italia_, je me suis même mis _sua Maestà_ Malefoy et sa cour à dos pour ça _ma_ Ugo semble avoir oublié _tutto_ ça et me traite _come se_ j'étais une Serpentard lambda prête à agresser un Gryffondor à chaque coin de couloir. _Anche_ Alessandro _ed_ Elisa n'ont rien pu faire pour le raisonner. Je suis désormais _persona non grata_ pour mon propre frère, juste parce que ma robe est _verde_ et que visiblement, Potter a une dent contre les gens en _verde_. »

Je suis vraiment furieuse. Je fais les 100 pas dans la Salle sur Demande, en parlant fort et avec les mains. Et en plus, quand je suis dans cet état, j'ai tendance à parler Italien, étant la langue qui me vient instinctivement.

« Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que Potter et toi êtes dans le même camps : celui qui est contre les cinglés mégalo, que ce soit Tu-Sais-Qui ou l'_Imperatore_ », soupire Théo.

« Ton accent italien est vraiment pourri Théo » s'esclaffe Blaise. « En même temps, tu es _so British_, alors je suppose que l'on ne peut pas trop t'en vouloir pour ça ».

« Cette attaque tellement basse ! » s'exclame Théo en lui tirant la langue, faisant redoubler l'hilarité de Blaise.

« Digne d'un Serpentard ! »

« Je donnerai des cours d'Italien à Théo » répliquai-je, vengeant Théo.

« Tu vas faire des cours particuliers à Théo ?! Et moi alors ?! » réagi Blaise.

« Toi ?! Mais, caro mio, tu es à moitié italien et tu le parles parfaitement, tu n'en as pas besoin ! Théo, si » je lui réponds, me délectant de son expression offusquée.

Théo et moi pouffâmes devant la tête ahurie de Blaise. Quand il s'aperçu qu'on se moquait de lui, il croisa les bras, le nez en l'air nous regarda d'un air digne, ce qui nous amusa davantage.

« Allez, venez donc, _Signore_ Zabini, la méchante-Serpentarde-avide-de-Magie-Noire que je suis doit aller agresser le gentil-Gryffondor-victime-innocente-des-méchant-Serpentards qu'est Potter. »

* * *

« Potter ! Est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plait ? » lui demandai-je poliment alors qu'il se trouvait avec Granger et les Weasley à la table des Gryffondors. « En privé si possible », ajoutai-je, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Vous remarquerez que je suis polie et que je ne l'agresse pas.

« Comme s'il allait suivre une Serpentard, laisse-moi rire ! » ricana le rouquin. « Tout le monde sais qu'il ne faut pas vous faire confiance et que vous attaquez comme des lâches à la première occasion. »

« Ron ! » s'indigna Granger alors que je soupirai.

« Très bien, alors je parlerai ici », je finis par dire voyant qu'il ne daignait toujours pas bouger. « _Oddio_ ! Potter mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ?! Je t'ai déjà dit que _tutti i_ Serpentards ne sont pas des Malefoy qui vont finir avec la Marque des ténèbres sur le _braccio_. Et toi, _l'unica idea che_ tu as eue, c'est faire du bourrage de crâne à Ugo pour le monter contre moi ? Je sais que c'est toi, il m'a ressorti mot pour mot ce que tu m'as dit dans le couloir l'autre jour. Juger les gens à la hâte, sans les connaitre, sans connaitre leur_ storia_ n'amène rien de _bene_, si ce n'est des a priori sans fondement, comme ceux que tu as à mon égard, alors que tu n'as rien contre Elisa, Alessandro et Ugo. _L'unica_ raison à _il tuo comportamento_ à mon égard est l'écusson de Serpentard sur ma robe. C'est tout, puisque tu ne sais rien d'autre. En tout cas, si le but était qu'il ne me parle plus, _congratulazioni_, tu as gagné. Mon propre frère ne me considère même plus comme sa sœur mais comme une Serpentarde vicieuse qui martyrise les gens. J'espère que le spectacle _della mia famiglia _en train d'exploser te ravi au plus haut point, Potter. » Je suis au bord des larmes. Je me tourne vers Ugo et ajoute « _E tu_, je te pensais moins influençable. J'espère seulement que tu te souviens au moins_ di come e perché_ on est arrivés ici. »

Sans laisser ni à l'un ni à l'autre le temps de répondre, je sors de la Grande Salle d'un pas vif, le visage caché derrière mes longs cheveux.

* * *

_*** Jabberwocky : créature de légende, le sujet de nombreuses poésies, de chants et de mythes à travers plusieurs cultures, on sait qu'il s'agit d'une créature terriblement dévastatrice au combat et dont l'arrivée annonce une période de destruction et de violence. Un jabberwocky mesure 10,50 mètres de hauteur et pèse 4 000 kg. Ce dragon a un long cou et des griffes acérées. Il hurle et grimace tout en agitant violemment sa queue et ses ailes. **_  
_**[J'ai aussi choisi cette créature en clin d'œil au groupe Jabberwocky, originaire de Poitiers, comme moi !]**_

_**I'm Back ! Je vous avez carrément abandonnés cette année à cause de mes études (qui n'ont pas été brillantes, je l'avoue, puisque je suis actuellement en rattrapages). Tout avis / réclamation / encouragement est bienvenue ! #Review**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Mia**_


End file.
